


How Convenient

by Jasryl



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Casual Sex, M/M, Post-Canon, Smut, buttsecks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasryl/pseuds/Jasryl
Summary: Takekuma needed a new toy, and Shinya looked like fun.[Shinya is a student at Shujin Academy in this.]
Relationships: Oda Shinya/Takekuma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	How Convenient

_Thump. Thump. ... Thump. Thump._ Takekuma's blood pulsed through his eardrums, like a strong current carrying rocks. He cranked the joystick higher while working the buttons in a frenzy. This type of trash couldn't put up a fight. Oh, he would try-- limbs jerking in failed kicks, useless grabs. Every pathetic action broiled the chuckles from his belly. Just a little more and...

_Crick-Crack._

A neck split in two. Of course, he had to supply his own sound effects because this game was too 'clean,' but. "Serves you right," he muttered, watching the score tallies. His opponent dropped a tier. Takekuma's feral grin widened.

"See, you don't need to cheat. You just choose to."

And in one moment, his mood flipped 360°. He spun to the side, where the voice wheedled from. Shinya Oda. Leaning against the machines in a deep slouch, spray-painted blue by the LED screens, as if he were _somebody_. He couldn't stand the sight. Takekuma turned back to his machine, and started another game. "Don't you have school?"

"In a little while. It's still early." Oda slipped into a seat.

His start was compromised. He needed to be quick, or it would go south fast. _Like that._ "Tsk. Stay in bed, then." He'd give himself a boost, but this punk next to him would harp on and on about it. Then he clicked B instead of H  
and-- " _Fuck._ " This stupid--

"Oooh. Too bad." A tongue clucked. "Guess you need more practice."

Takekuma shot up from the seat, face exploding with rage. He came here to relieve anger, but it was building, like a bowling ball barreling down the stretch. Right. New game.

He picked a racing chair. He always liked these. They used the supple leather, with firm padding underneath. Tilted exactly like the dirty stuff. He owned a set of gloves, but left them at home. Still, when he grabbed the wheel and shifted into gear, he could feel the _thrum_ of the engine. It was a divine experience, and even the shadow clinging to his back wouldn't spoil it.

"I'm only going to run a few games against the auto-drive," he called.

The pest tried to lean against his headrest, but backed off after being swatted. "You hate playing the AI."

So he did. But the competition was so weak, they qualified as AI. He pressed down the pedal, and chimed, "Practice!"

6 roads in, and about what he expected. His shadow finally got bored and roamed off. Takekuma lined up for another race. This group he had a harder time with. The scrubs couldn't control their pace or steering. How did he get stuck in this? Even when he pulled ahead, this idiotic red car, with far too sleek of a design for such disgraced driving, bolted forward, overshooting the curve and spiraling into his lane for the widest recovery. He didn't mind sharing sparks with other cars, hell, _relished_ it with aggressive drivers. But this pawn killed the vibe.

Takekuma eased off the gas, ready to let Mr. Red self-destruct in a tailspin. But reddie broke out of it, and zipped ahead. Ahead, in the wrong direction, full speed at Takekuma. He swore and tipped the wheel, only getting caught on his back tire. But it was enough. A streak of blue slammed into both of them, and all 3 erupted into flames.

Dammit. Losers making him look bad.

A yawn rolled past his ear. "Ah, man. Guess I still suck at racing. You're decent, though."

Wha-- Takekuma checked the results screen, finding that cursed tagname below his own. He squeezed the steering wheel, sanity beginning to boil again. Oda was bad, but not that type of rancid garbage. That was intentional. Sabotage. And to 1-up it: he didn't notice until it was too late. Wouldn't have noticed at all, if the punk didn't come to gloat.

He stormed out of the arcade, Oda close behind. "Where are you going?"

"To grab something to eat." He was banned from 6 arcades, otherwise he'd skip that one. It made him an easy target.

"Hm." They cut across the main road, following a side path that traced above a tall slope. "I bet you're just going to another arcade."

"So what? Quit following me."

"Quit cheating."

He scoffed. "Like I'm the only one. Go hound somebody else."

"Everyone else takes the hint. You just switch games."

He didn't have the patience for this. Not today. "Then give up!" He grabbed Oda's shoulders, swiveling him around.

"Hey!" Oda shouted, swinging his arms about. "Let go!"

He was a brat in grade school, and even worse now, 4 years later. If he kept filling his head with games, there would be no room for wisdom. Like minding his own business. "Move it!" He pushed forward, taking all the guesswork out of directions.

Oda flailed wildly, digging his heels into the concrete. He lost ground every second, and their words jumbled together like a rubberband supernova. His bag smacked Takekuma in the face. They stilled.

Takekuma dropped his arms, and Oda faced him. "Ah... Sorry. But you should've let go the first time."

Black. Blurry. He shook his head and blinked until it cleared up. "Did you just hit me?"

"Not on purpose!"

"Really?" Takekuma stepped closer, shoving Oda back, once. "Sorry." Twice. "Does that make it better?"

Oda stumbled the third time. Just what he loved to see. He waited for him to stand straight, placed his fingertips against his collarbone and pushed. Oda fell on his ass, and Takekuma laughed, dry, brittle as the leaves underfoot.

"Ugh. Happy now?" Oda moved to stand, but Takekuma placed a hand on his head.

"No."

There it was. That expression. That stiffness in his back. A lamb in the panther's den.

He swiped at Takekuma's arm, standing. "Of course, not. Nothing's ever enough for you. How many players did you stomp with fake skill?"

"Keep barking and the wolf will get you." His hand wrapped around Oda's throat. His pulse, fast against his palm. He was soft underneath, like all the rest.

Oda grabbed his wrist and squeezed, holding Takekuma's gaze. He freed himself and caught Takekuma's other hand, snaking its way to him.

_Chip it away._

They revolved like a spinning top. Erratic and unstable. Oda grunted, staggering forward just as much as back.

_Chip._

Takekuma herded him. Wherever he wanted. His own pulse raced, eyeing his sheep's throes of effort.

_Chip._

Red and throbbing, his core was exposed. Takekuma leaned in to bite it. "Kneel, pup."

Oda lost his footing. The world disappeared from Takekuma's vision, like a roller coaster, before rushing past him. Rocks dug into his knees, aged grass tangled into their human wheel as they tumbled down, down, down. The land flattened beneath them a distance from the creek and rock bed, breaking them apart like a wooden barrel. Takekuma crawled along the swaying ground in search of his prey. He found him-- curled on his side. Takekuma climbed over him, pinned his hips between his knees, arms flattened against the earth floor.

"Game over." His breaths came heavy and satisfied. "To the victor, go the spoils."

"Dammit." Oda squirmed, best he could. Wasn't much. "What do you want?"

Takekuma watched until he wore himself out. Made sure to get his full, begrudging attention hissing, "Say it."

Oda's face wound up tight. A puppy growl bubbled from his throat. "Fine. You won. A stupid rou--" Takekuma squeezed his cheeks, cutting him short.

"Say it again. Sincerely."

He choked out another noise and tried to shake his muzzle free. Fail. The deep wells of his pupils began to smolder. "I'm not saying it a million times until you think it's 'sincere'."

"Get it right next time, then." Takekuma followed the lines of his jaw with his fingers, down to his neck. "Lose the scowl. Open your mouth more." He tipped back the collar's edge to uncover the raspberry patch spreading across his skin. "It's my prize."

Oda visibly struggled. He huffed, lips pinched together, glaring at the dirt. "You w--"

"Ah-ah-ah!" Takekuma repositioned his chin to look at him, dead-on. "Try again."

Oda grimaced. His eyes flickered around their cages, trying to escape the flood of realization. Oda was a loser. Takekuma was a winner. Undeniable fact.

_Admit it._

Takekuma lowered himself, groin against Oda's. He rocked slowly.

_That you're nothing._

The fight drained from his face, shame remaining at the sandy bottom. Oda looked him in the eye. "You...won."

Yes. Yes. Yes! Takekuma unbuttoned his pants and let his dick breathe, groaning softly. "Aaand...?"

"...I...lo..s..."

"What was that?"

Oda's mouth twitched with self-hatred. "I. Lost."

"Good boy," he cooed, hand upon his Grand George.

Oda quirked an eyebrow. "Ew."

"You should be glad I'm showing you this."

He scoffed, raising his upper half a little. He flicked his head. "Get off, already."

"Nah." He rolled his hips forward and back. "You're into this."

"Am not."

He reached back, fondling the hard-on his ass kept bumping into. "No?" His lips curled into a wicked smile as Oda flinched.

"It's always like that. You're not special."

"Yeah?" Not unusual. Still... "We could help each other."

He released a frustrated sigh and flopped back down. "Whatever. Might as well get another one out of the way."

"Another? You already knocked one out?"

"Before I left the house." He undid his trousers, pushing them and his underwear down just enough. He was uncut, a growth of light, wispy hair near his balls.

"How many times a day?"

Fully erect and searching for attention. A submissive dick. "Why do you care?"

Takekuma shrugged. "Curious." His dick sat against Oda's. Eclipsed it. "Just wanna know what kind of freak I'm messing with."

"...Six. Or eight." Takekuma whistled. "Depends on who's available. It's annoying." His blood pumped viciously against the underside of Takekuma's cock, despite his calm voice.

Takekuma wrapped a hand around them, thumb on the center of his shaft, where he liked it. "I'll bet." He slid his grip down, keeping a measured pace.

Oda was responsive. A few passes and dew surfaced at the tip. His expression softened, lips parted in a barely-audible sigh. His cock moved in and out of his foreskin, slippery as soap. Takekuma tightened his grip, their dicks crowding the tunnel. He shivered, fueled by Oda's precum caught on his own cock, sticky between his fingers. Oda's balls met Takekuma's shaft with his most hyper thrusts.

Takekuma's breath quickened, hips sucked into this hypnotic rhythm. He checked Oda's face. "Full fuck?"

Oda nodded and pulled one leg free of his clothing. Takekuma planted his knees in the dirt and pulled Oda's ass onto his lap. He was spreading his cheeks apart to approve his hole and the nice peach tint around it, when a square of plastic nudged his arm. He stopped, irritation barely contained. "Seriously?"

"I have class after this," he said, and shook the pair of condoms at him.

Takekuma covered his hand gently, pushing it away. "Listen. I'll be careful, promise."

Oda stared at him, impassive. "I don't believe you." And he really shouldn't.

But desired burned through Takekuma's groin. So, he tried a new angle. "You've never done it without one? Feels amazing.”

Oda clammed up, and prep resumed. Takekuma's fingers plunged into his ass. His muscles clenched before relaxing and opening wider each time Takekuma parted his fingers. Easy, in a good way. Oda reached over and oiled him up. Lube squished out between his palm and Takekuma's dick as he massaged it. Oda's eyes were glued to the action, his mouth hung slack.

Takekuma tossed his head, jostling the hair on his brow. "Like my kahuna?"

Oda recoiled with a moody glare. Cute, almost. "It'll do."

"Enjoy it." He lined up with Oda's hole and entered slowly, stretching his hole properly, with his dick. Takekuma's blissful sigh escaped as the raw sensation overtook him. The heat drew him forward, into a sleeve of muscles nibbling at his dick. Fire blazed up his spine with every whip of his hips.

Oda shimmied out of his blazer as a shudder fractured his breath. His turtleneck wrapped around his chest, stretched thin over the swollen flesh of his nipples. His hands claimed Takekuma's biceps and his eyes shuffled away from Takekuma's lecherous stare.

"You leave those unchecked in the summer?" he asked, undeterred.

"No," Oda answered, simply. "I cover them. With band-aids. Pasties... Suspenders. Whatever I have." The glide of his hips brought them closer. Takekuma's dick rubbed against a close-knit cavity.

"You shouldn't." He could pry it apart. "Let the world see how horny you are." He pushed harder, banging against the sanctuary doors.

"Mmh...!" Oda shivered, clenching back against the intrusion.

"Felt that one?" He penetrated deeper and deeper each time they collided. "Alright, then... Open up!" Takekuma speared him completely, balls hot against Oda's skin.

Oda's cry shredded into pieces across the air. His mouth gaped, tongue lifting its way out. Oda's grip tightened around his arms, fingers bending the leather of Takekuma's jacket. Disabled with pleasure, the way he should be.

Takekuma plowed his secret alcove exclusively. Oda's body learned to accommodate him, thick walls throbbing against his crown, anticipating the rest. Takekuma's dick was screaming, veins prickling with every harsh clench. He pulled out further and further. Drops of lube splashed against his sac while Oda's starved hole gobbled him up.

What a sight. Oda's cock bounced with the fluid roll of his hips. His eyes dipped shut, bratty voice dissolved.

"You look so hot with my dick in you," Takekuma whispered. Oda's insides were warm, warming up hotter. Tighter as he grew more aroused.

Oda's hands fell, lifeless, onto his forearms. "F-fffffuck..." The tension uncurled through his body. Takekuma tilted Oda's cock to spill beneath the hem of his shirt.

" _Mmm_ ," Takekuma moaned softly, Oda's cock in his hand, pulsating out the last of the aftershocks. He rocked slowly, savoring the convulsions around his dick.

Eventually, Oda woke from his vacant stupor. He complained, first thing. "Ugh... See?" He reached to clean the mess from his stomach, but Takekuma grasped his fingers.

"After." He pushed his turtleneck to the top of his chest, out of the way. He pulled out completely, resting his dick against Oda's tailbone. He angled Oda higher on his lap, cum running down his abdomen. "You like dudes, then? What's your biggest fantasy?"

Oda stared at him flatly. "Anything's fine."

"If you don't answer, I'm gonna think it's me." His hands worked Oda's chest in broad circles, grazing his nipples at the edge.

"Think what you want." Back to the cold shoulder?

"I'll guess then." His heartbeat climbed up beneath the skin. "Your body will tell me."

"You're not gonna guess it."

Oda's nipples caught in the valleys of his fingers, rubbed maliciously. "Let's see... You into micro-cock?" Nah, he drooled over Takekuma's magnum. "You want a couple guys. Line 'em up to take turns with you."

Oda's dick twitched, rising from its quick nap.

"You want to jerk off on your buddy. The one that never returns the favor." Takekuma pulled at his nips, the feedback immense. His voice skipped, body squirming restlessly. "I bet you actually want to get married. Have at it, nice and slow on your wedding night."

Takekuma smeared the cum onto his nipples, translucent fluid stitching a web between his fingers. He grabbed Oda's stiffening cock. "You're into childhood sweethearts--"

"Quit it!" Oda dragged him down, arms lassoed around his neck. Growled at him face to face. " _I want to take it from a dick-girl._ "

Takekuma's laugh sprung from deep in his chest. He slapped Oda's naked thigh and re-aligned his ass. "Definitely freaky." Sliding in the second time split his lips into a fierce grin. The torch against his nerves, the soft tissue lapping at his dick.

Oda roared, low and frustrated. His legs tied around Takekuma's, thrusts powerful, the pause between them tantalizing. "Why am I so horny?! Fuck!"

"Welcome to manhood." He slipped a finger beneath his foreskin, stroking his head to win a garbled yelp. "We've spent centuries trying to tame it and nothing works."

He slopped up Oda's nipple, the taste of cum sizzling his tongue. Oda thumbed his spine, furious, then turtle slow. Takekuma stretched into it, like a cat in the sun.

"Best to just let it out," he said, teasing the slit until a string of pearly fluid clung to his finger. He tipped Oda's jaw back, moans trickling out like crushed gem stones. Takekuma grabbed his ass, sinking deeper into bliss. He lost it, pounding vigorously, driven by the urge to hear the obscene smack of skin on skin. He pumped Oda's dick in full, brainless tugs, squeezing the skin above his head. Takekuma licked the crest of his cheek, hair tangled on his tongue as his agonized scream rang out. Oda's hold eased to nothing, his cum flowing over Takekuma's fist like hot lava.

Takekuma's hand searched Oda, kneading his bare flesh as it wandered. From his thigh to his ass to his lower back. Light-headed and _happy_. Oda's insides spasming from his dick. Takekuma buried in his own extended groan in Oda's collar, pulling his limp legs closer. He took it all. Brimming with Takekuma's seed.

His sight slowly returned. Oda's worn-out expression front and center. Takekuma grinned. "That's three today. You're halfway there. Aren't you glad we did this?"

"Yeah, yeah." He glanced at him, unimpressed. "You gonna get off, or what?"

"So ungrateful..." He rolled off, going to tuck himself in and realizing that his dick was clean. Balls too.

He watched Oda brush the bits of leaves from his hair. He shook out his blazer, put himself back together and stood up in no time.

"That's it?" He could use a regular lay.

"I dunno. Is it?" Oda headed up the hill, throwing a peace sign. "Your call."

Takekuma dug his phone out, a scrap of paper folded into the case.

He waited 2 days to text Oda. - _Hey. It's your favorite dick. Wanna play?_ -


End file.
